super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Black vs Black Adam
Goku Black vs Black Adam is another episode in BenAttackX's Series of Super death battles, its also his season 2 premiere Description Season 2 Episode 1! Dragon Ball VS DC Comics - An epic battle begins! Will Goku Black take down the almighty Black Adam? ''Interlude'' Boomstick: Having an evil counterpart with the same powers as the heroes do, except a few which are much powerful than the heroes. Wiz: And these two are no expatation, these two are counterparts to Goku and Shazam Boomstick: Goku Black, The Evil Goku from Universe 10. Wiz: And Black Adam, the Former Shazam. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Armor, Weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Black Adam Wiz: Circa 1200 BC, Shazam became a high priest to the pharaoh Ramses II of Egypt. As the wizard grew older, he sought a champion worthy to inherit his powers. Boomstick: And a prince who was named Teth-Adam stepped up and impressed the wizard with his fairness and decency. But before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze made a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of six Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Wiz: Although he says it, it does not draw power to him. He served Egypt long ago as a successful hero, but this duty often drew him away from his wife, Shiruta, and his sons Gon and Hurut in Kahndaq. Boomstick: And centuries later, his home had been destroyed and his family killed by an evil priest, but then he allied himself with the man known as Hawkman. At this time, he met three travellers from the future: Hawkgirl, Mr. Terrific, and the future Shazam Billy Batson. Wiz: Adam felt relieved that his legacy would continue through him, and thought highly of his future counterpart. With the help of these visitors and the wizard Nabu, Adam was able to capture Ahk-ton, whom he killed as retribution for murdering Adam's family. Boomstick: And they lived happy ever after.... (Wiz and Boomstick start laughing with each other) Boomstick: What? You thought that was it? Nah! He overthrew the government and became ruler. The Wizard noticed this and trapped his soul and powers within a powerful scarab and rendered Adam's de-powered body, now several hundred years old, into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Ramses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" or in english, Black Adam. Wiz: Black Adam would later be reborn and fight the future Shazam in a devastating battle, though it would be seem like it was tough, he lost the battle Boomstick: But his origin story stops here, we now move on what he can do. Black Adam can notably fly is very obvious, but don't forget unlike Shazam who has the powers from normal gods, Black Adam instead has powers from Egyptian Gods, like the Stamina of Shu which he can withstand durability feats, Swiftness of Heru which allows him to run at hypersonic speeds beyond light. Wiz: The Strength of Amon lets him bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects with little difficulty. Black Adam's strength is enough that he can at least lift 100 tons while weakened. The Wisdom of Zehuti has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. Power of Aton allows Adam fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms him, also enhances his other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. Boomstick: Yep, and don't forget Adam also has Magic Lightning, which lets him strike opponents with Electricity and dodge easily from them and finally Courage of Mehen is physical and partly psychological, and gives Black Adam superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off from, while also making him indestructible to harm like the great snake itself. Wiz: This gives him Accelerated Healing, Indomitable Will, Divine Grace and Immortality. Boomstick: He can also speak in different type of languages such as Egyptian, Arabic, Kahndaqi and American English and has real leadership. Wiz: Black Adam can go toe to toe with powerful beings like Superman and Shazam, He once ruled over the country of Kahndaq. Took back his country and became its ruler. Started World War 3 and Joined the Justice American Society briefly before becomming appauled that the heroes feel no need to kill. Boomstick: Black Adam is pretty good and extrememly powerful, but is there a way to beat him? Yes! His power depends on how much magic he has and is vulnerable to magic but it must be significant to hurt him. Also when someone makes him scream Shazam, well he reverts back to a human being. Wiz: But being the so-called Anti-Hero/Villain Black Adam is, What else is there for Adam to be with against, he's one of the greatest DC Villains to ever face. Black Adam: I am not a villain -- not in the narrow definition of the word according to the self-named "Modern" world. I fought alongside the Justice Society and for a time, made them my allies... but I never earned their trust. Goku Black Wiz: Goku Black was originally Zamasu, a North Kai in Universe 7 and an apprentice of the Supreme Kai Gowasu. As Gowasu's apprentice, he would listen to every word he said, but he found the world is evil and must be purged with "justice". After learning about the Super Dragon Balls from Zuno he killed Gowasu to take his earring and use the Time Ring. He went 1 year into the future to switch bodies with Goku. Boomstick: He then proceeded to kill Goku, who was in Zamasu's body, as well as his family. Goku Black may have the body of Future Goku, but he's quite different too. Wiz: Goku Black is far more violent and agressive than normal Goku, attempting to get World Domination. Boomstick: And he couldn't do so without these abilities! The Time Ring, taken from Gowasu, allows them to travel through time and space. Wiz: However, although while it can travel to the future with ease, traveling to the past is trickier as there needs to be a disturbance in the time flow to travel to the past. Even then when he makes it, he will be sent back to the timeline he exists in after a short amount of time. This served as a temporal anchor, like when his past self was killed by Beerus, but Goku Black still existed. Only a few of Black's abilities are originally Goku's, mainly Instant Transmission, the Solar Flare and the Black Kamehameha, a black version of the Kamehameha. Like Goku, Black can also sense Ki sources. Boomstick: Most of his abilities are different from Goku's. The Black God Split Cut is a technique where Black Goku creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being, such as a Babarian. It can also be used to fire Ki Blasts, or for defense. He can create clones of himself via his Fierce God Scythe, an enhanced version of the Black God Split Cut as a result of transforming. These clones are unstable and would disperse after being hit, but they can immediately reform themselves after. Unfortunately, they dissipate if Goku Black goes too far away. (Cues: Frieza is Resurrected-Dragon Ball Super ) Wiz: Goku Black can evolve to be become stronger every time he is damaged. When Goku was enraged and Goku Black got beaten down, he easily beat Goku with the new power boost. Goku Black can also mimic anything he learns from Goku in battle since they have the same body. He used this when he fought Goku and became stronger as a result. He did the same when fighting Vegeta, recognizing anger as source of power for Saiyans and mimicking that to become even stronger. The Shockwave is an attack where Goku Black manipulates his ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field with a swift upwards motion of the hand, creating a massive atomic explosion. Break Strike is where Goku Black triggers a powerful explosion that sends nearby enemies flying straight up. The explosion can also negate enemy attacks and even Energy waves. The Black Power Ball is charged by one hand, creating a golden energy sphere with a core of black energy, creating a devastating explosion upon impact. When fired, the energy ball is completely golden with a black outline. Boomstick: But nothing Goku Black has done in base form compares to what he does as Super Saiyan Rose. Similar to Super Saiyan Blue, this is Goku Black's only transformation. As Super Saiyan Rose, he can use the Fierce God Scythe. He gains a lot more power in this form, allowing him to keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. Wiz: Goku Black is really tough and powerful. In base form, Goku Black fought on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku! He took hits from him in base and laughed it off. As Super Saiyan Rose, he beat down Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku without much issues. Even after Goku got angry and beat him down, Black grew stronger and beat him down again. Boomstick: Despite his power, Goku Black isn't perfect. He is extremely cocky and short-tempered, and he often underestimates his opponents. Also, even though Future Zamasu became immortal, Goku Black did not. Still, with this kind of power, these weaknesses shouldn't be too much of a problem. Goku Black: "You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake!" Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE!!! Death Battle Taking place in Egypt, Black Adam is seen sitting on his throne till a blast of ki energy hits into a pyramid as Black Adam rolls his eyes at Goku Black who is laughing evily. Black Adam stands up and floats upwards looking at Goku Black crossing his arms. Black Adam: Bow to your master! Goku Black then shrugs smirking. Goku Black: Your not even stronger, I'll destroy you and reach even greater heights FIGHT! Both Blacks charge at each other dodging while punching and kicking each other, Adam finally gets the first hit kicking Goku Black in the stomach. Black charges up and rushes kicking Adam in his stomach as the two get back on it. The two trade blows to each other harder than before both getting stronger than ever. They both get launched back as the two now shoot their God Kis and Magic Lightning bolts as they both clash and they charge at each other again. Both collide and start punching and kicking each other as they both teleport from place to place. After a while Black Adam gets the upperhand punching and kicking Goku Black and then shooting his Magic Lightning at Goku Black electrocuting him. Goku Black finally smirks and suddenly charges up going Super Saiyan Rose. Goku Black: Well what do you think of this color? Is it not beautiful? Black then teleports behind Adam and jabs him downwards and kicks him away and charges at him doing various punches and kicks at Adam, but as soon as Adam fights back Goku Black teleports behind him and kicks him in the head and uppercuts him into space. Adam is launched into space as Black appears infront of him and tries to punch him but Adam grabs him by the head and electrocutes him. Black Adam: I will sit on your tomb Adam then throws Goku Black back to earth. Adam charges forward punching and kicking Black. Black Adam: Feel the strength of the gods! Adam then charges into Black as the two go back to earth and Adam kicks Black as he hitted the ground first. Black Adam: Shazam! Lightning strikes onto Goku Black as Black Adam laughs evily crossing his arms. Goku Black: Get out of my sight! Adam looks as Goku Black charges up the Kamehameha. Black Adam charges a full blast of Magic Lightning at Black. Goku Black: Kamehameha!!! Goku Black unleases his Kamehameha as both the Kamehameha and Magic Lightning collide with each other. Goku Black then creates a clone of himself. Goku Black: Taste my Blade! The Clone has his energy bladed hand out ready as he goes forward and stabs Black Adam in the abdomen, halting him from blasting Magic Lightning. The Kamehameha comes down blasting at Black Adam as he screams being disentergrated from the blast. Goku Black crosses arms turning normal floating down on the ground. Goku Black: This is for our utopia! KO! Results Boomstick: What a fight. Wiz: Goku Black and Black Adam had the means of being well powerful, but Goku Black edges Black Adam out easily. Boomstick: Yeah, it's true that Black Adam has lifted 100 Tons of weight and has powers of the Egyptian Gods, but Zamasu was a supreme kai and a god himself, he controlled the whole universe itself once. Wiz: Black Adam hasn't fought anyone like Goku Black before, not only Black Adam lost this fight, he surely didn't have the means of killing Goku Black. Boomstick: On the other hand it took the combining forces of Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks to actually down him and then he would get destroied with the Future Universe itself by Zen Oh. Wiz: Black was also alot more smarter than Black Adam was, true that Black Adam's knowledge of learning more than one language was good, Black just had no problem with that, also, its true that Black Adam is able to handle Superman and Shazam at the same time, But Goku Black was able to easily handle SSB Vegeta, SSB Goku, and Full Power Trunks, both SSGSS Vegete, SSGSS Goku anf Full Power Trunks are universal tiers, thats Make Full Power Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black over 3 Times Universal, or in other words, Multi Universal Tier. Black Adam Wasnt able to Deal with Post Crisis Shazam and Superman, this put him as a Universal Tier Boomstick: Also Black Adam was defeated and sealed by Shazam, having his soul trapped with the body. Looks like Goku Black is The True God here! Wiz: The Winner is Goku Black. Category:BenAttackX Category:BenAttackX's Season 2 Category:'DC vs DBZ' themed Death Battles Category:Evil versions of the heroes